This invention relates to spring supports suitable for supporting loads, e.g. pipes which move due, for example, to thermal expansion and contraction.
More particularly the invention is concerned with a support hereinafter referred to as being of the kind specified, which includes a frame, a lever pivoted to the frame, elongated resilient means whose ends are engaged by first and second abutments respectively, the first abutment being pivoted to the frame, a draw bar slidably mounted in the first abutment and having its opposite ends connected to the lever and to the second abutment respectively and load attachment means for attaching the load to the lever in such a manner that the resilient means and the load respectively urge the lever in opposite directions about its pivot so that the load is supported by the resilient means.
It is sometimes required to lock the lever relative to the frame, i.e. to prevent the lever pivoting relative to the frame. This is required when, for example, supported pipes are being subjected to a hydraulic test or are being cleaned with acid. Under these conditions the load on the support is greater than that for which the resilient means is designed and it is therefore necessary to lock the lever to the frame which takes the load.